Disney Wish
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: A girl named Blair has a magical and romantic in Disneyland where she discovers she has powers and falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

Meet Blair Miller

It was a nice and beautiful morning in Venice Beach, California young Blair Miller was packing her stuff to head for another great adventure in Anaheim, she and her family were originally from Houston, TX and was visiting family there, after packing her suitcase she went downstairs with her mom and brother to get some breakfast before hitting the road. While eating breakfast she was a little nervous because her new adventure was around the corner and she had no idea what was instore, "Blair sweetie eat your cereal we're going to be leaving soon and it's going to be a while before we get to our surprise destination." Her mom reminded her, Blair ate a few more bites of her Frosted Flakes Cereal she ordered and drank her hot chocolate, "Sorry mom I'm just excited, I wonder where we're going and what's instore." She told her mom, her mom chuckled and ate her breakfast, after paying the check the whole family got up from their table and waited for the car to come around from the valet service, after it came her dad tipped the employees and helped load the luggage in the trunk, her brother got in the side where her dad was driving then her sister got in the middle and finally Blair got in and closed the door, everyone buckled up and left the hotel parking lot, they first went to drop something off at her Aunt and Uncle's house and then hit the highway towards Anaheim.

Blair got her phone out to listen to her music and look out at the scenery around her, her mom and dad were talking while listening to the navigation system, her brother and sister were either sleeping or listening to their phones so she was happy and content, she wanted to ask where they were going but decided not to because it would spoil the surprise, she thought she heard something about Disneyland and when she was right her heart started pounding and her eyes were whelping with happy tears as they made the turn, "Here we are, surprise Blair we're staying in the Disneyland hotel!" Her mom said, Blair started crying and her sister gave her tissues to dry her eyes, "This is the happiest day of my life!" She said happily, as they got out of the car she saw Goofy, Chip, and Pluto near the lobby door, she got pictures and hugs from them and made her way inside, she looked around in awe, one of her dreams finally came true but her adventure had just begun, she saw Minnie and Dale and got more pics with them too.

Her dad was at the front desk checking in so while her family rested she looked in the gift shop, she saw the Disney babies plushes and went crazy, she got baby Pegasus and payed for him, she showed her mom and she smiled, her siblings looked around and so did her mom, they got all sorts of stuff, since their suite wasn't ready yet they decided to look around Downtown Disney for a while, Blair accidentally bumped into someone and blushed a little, "I'm sorry are you alright?" She asked him, the guy looked at her and smiled, "Yes I'm fine, I'm Kristoff by the way." He said, Blair introduced herself and smiled she made a new friend, "Will I see you around?" He asked, Blair nodded and introduced him to her family, little did she know she and her new friend will have one incredible journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

Getting used to the park

Blair looked around Downtown Disney and saw her favorite store Build a Bear workshop and grew excited, looked and saw all sorts of other stores like Sephora, an art gallery, a place to shop for Star Wars stuff and custom made phone cases, restaurants, and finally she saw the security line to get into the park, "I guess after all the chaos Disney isn't taking any chances." She told her mom, her mom agreed and turned around, while looking around her dad got a call from the front desk, after getting off the phone he told everyone, "Hey guys our suite is ready let's head up there and get settled in, we can check out the park afterwards." He told them, everyone was happy and walked back towards the Frontier Tower where they were staying, along the way they saw a great Tiki bar to get a drink, the pool, and great topiaries to look at whenever they got lost.

She saw the tower and was happy to get inside, the lobby was nice and quiet with a scale model of Frontierland, the elevators were coming up, once they got inside the voice on the screen spoke the name of the floor they needed to be, "Ninth Floor." It said, after getting off they headed down a long hallway where they saw two big doors at the end. "Is this our suite?" Dyllan asked, her dad nodded and got one of the room keys out to go inside, everything was amazing with two bedrooms and a living room, Blair saw where she wanted to stay, in the living room vicinity so she didn't have to share a bed with her sister like she did in Venice Beach, "Hey Blair check out the bed real quick it lights up and the lamp plays one of your favorite songs!" Dyllan said happily, Blair listened to the song and it was "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" from _Cinderella_ , she couldn't believe it though, after listening to the song her stomach growled, "Sorry I guess I'm a little hungry." She said a little embarrassed, her mom understood, "It's okay sweetie, your dad called the bellhop to give us our bags and after our luggage gets here you can order room service if you like." She replied, while turning on the television she heard the door knock and got the door, "Bellhop I have some luggage for the Miller family." The bellhop said, Blair let him in and helped get the bags.

After getting all the luggage and getting everything unpacked everyone went back out, "I'll stay here and relax a little, I'm going to get some room service I hope that's okay." Blair told her mom. Her mom said it was okay and everyone left. Blair enjoyed the peace and quiet and ate her room service meal, after getting a little nap in her phone rang "Hello." She said when she answered it, "Hey sweetie we're going to Downtown Disney for a while do you want to join us?" Her mom asked, "Yeah I'll meet Christian in the lobby." Blair replied, she grabbed her new backpack, made sure her room key and ticket were in her wallet, and went out the door, she went to the down elevator and saw her brother when she got off, "We're at the tiki bar" a text read, as they got to the bar everyone got up and started walking to Downtown Disney, "I want to go into Build a Bear if anyone doesn't mind." Blair said. She and Christian went inside and got started, Blair picked out a Dalmatian puppy from one of her favorite tv shows and waited to get it fluffed up, after getting to a fluffing station she made an extra special wish for her build a bear, after putting it in she saw a little T-shirt that looked cute, she made her birth certificate and waited for her brother to get finished, after paying for their plushes they left to see her mom and sister, Blair was a little nervous because of what her mom will say about spending money but she had confidence that she knew what she was doing, "I'm glad you're being careful sweetie but don't go overboard okay, Christian why don't you two go to the World of Disney and hang out there for a while okay we'll meet you there." Her mom said, Blair took a deep breath and breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know was her crescent moon around her neck seemed to shimmer and spark a little magic around her new plushie, "Hi can you put me down?" Said a voice, she stopped and looked around, "Who said that?" She asked, she saw her plushie looking at her on the ground wagging her tail and panting like a real dog, "Did you say something?" Blair asked her dog, "Yes I did, hi Blair I'm Rayna your official animal guardian for your stay in Disneyland and beyond." The puppy said, Blair couldn't believe it, "There's no way this isn't happening." She said trying to not to believe it, "Well it is, come on we need to get you to the World of Disney. I can't wait for you to see my animal friends they've been dying to meet you." Rayna said happily. Blair just followed her new friend and hoped her brother wouldn't react.


	3. Chapter 3

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

New Powers

As they got inside Rayna immediately recognized Blair's younger brother Christian, "Rayna look before your go charging into my brother like a normal dog we need to tell him about this first okay." Blair warned her pet, Rayna nodded and walked carefully towards her brother, "Whoa Blair who is this?" Her brother asked, Blair explained how she came to life and how she can go back to her stuffed animal form. "Okay that totally makes sense but how are we going to tell mom?" He asked, she got confused and worried, "Wait what do you mean "we" Christian do you have any idea what can happen with these powers of mine? After we tell mom I have to find a book on how to use these new powers and keep an eye out for danger okay." She told her brother, Christian understood and helped her look around, Rayna sniffed around for her new owner's mom and sister, as they looked at the books Christian found something, "Hey Blair check this out, this book is perfect, plus I want to show you something." He told her, Blair took the book and looked at the plushes, "Rayna here girl come on." She told her puppy, Rayna saw her mistress's hand motion to follow her and replied, "Coming Blair." She walked carefully to her mistress and her tail wagged faster, "My friends!" She said happily, Blair looked at all the plushes and one of them caught her eye, "I wish Mom would let me buy one of them so they can help me." Blair thought. Christian put a comforting hand on her shoulder and told her, "I think you should I mean Rayna is going to need some help." Blair thought about it and decided to let Rayna pick which friend should help her, "I pick Nala she's so cute." Rayna told her, so Blair picked up Nala and purchased both them and the book.

Her mom and sister saw them and smiled, "There's your mom." Rayna said, she whimpered of what her mom would say, "Hey guys what's going on." She said, Rayna stepped forward, "Hi I'm Rayna." She said, her mom stood there and couldn't believe it, "Mom I can explain." Blair said, after she was done explaining her mom understood and said, "I knew this day would come, sweetie you be careful because I don't want you to get hurt." She said, Blair breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her mom, Rayna was happy and they went outside, as they went through the security line Blair went into the park and started part one of her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

Blair's Journey begins

Blair's eyes widened with amazement and excitement, all her life she dreamed of going to Disneyland and now her dream came true, she and Kristoff caught up and they started their journey, "So you already found out about your powers?" He asked, Blair told him how it happened and showed him her crescent moon necklace, "It started shimmering in the sunlight and when it did that's when Rayna came to life." She told him, Kristoff nodded and understood, "Well, Well, Well, so we have a little heroine, she's going to be trouble for us." Jafar told his fellow villains, "Yeah she's a goodie-goodie who'll ruin our plan to take over Disneyland." Pete added, Maleficent silenced everyone and told them how they're going to take care of the problem, "We're going to capture her boyfriend and make her choose to save Disneyland or her boyfriend." She told them, the villains laughed, cackled, or chuckled evilly as they heard the plan, Dr. Facilier had to warn them before it was too late, "I won't let them get away with this." He said, Blair looked at Main Street U.S.A and it was everything she ever dreamed of, "There's the emporium!" She said excitedly as she pointed at the big shop, she saw town hall, and everything she only saw on television, "What should we do first?" She asked, Kristoff wanted to take her to the carousel in Fantasyland, "This way come on." He told her, he grabbed her hand and showed her, "I wanted to ride on the King Arthur carousel with you." He said, Blair blushed and went to get in line, they sat on two horses and when the music played it was the song "Once Upon a Dream" from _Sleeping Beauty_ one of her favorite Disney princess movies, she started to sing the words and people smiled as she sang, as the ride ended everyone applauded to Blair and complimented her beautiful voice, "Wow where did you learn to sing like that." Kristoff said, Blair giggled and told him she loved singing when she was younger but she had to stop because her siblings were either concentrating on homework or they didn't want her to, "That's too bad you have a great voice I bet a lot of people would want to hear you sing." Kristoff told her, Blair thought about it, one of the cast members talked them about something, "We need a special guest singer would you please help us tonight?" He asked them, Blair nodded and replied, "I would be honored, is there a request for me to sing?" the song she needed to sing was "When you wish upon a star" during the fireworks tonight.

She agreed and got to rehearsal, she had a lot of fun during it, "We can't thank you enough for doing this Ms. Miller." The director said in a friendly way, Blair took a sip of water and took a deep breath, she was more than obliged, "Will I get to wear a costume or something different?" She asked, she saw her costume and loved it, "Now please remember to be here or stay here until show time tonight." He reminded her, Blair and Kristoff stayed around the stage area and played Pokemon Go, "I can't wait to sing in front of everyone, when I was younger I had a big phobia of performing in front of everyone but now I don't." Blair told Kristoff, he couldn't believe it either but he wanted to make sure everything was okay, it was close to show time and Blair went to get her costume on and make up done too, as she came out Kristoff looked at her with admiration, "Wow you look beautiful." He said, Blair got the edge of the stage and waited for her cue, "Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for Blair Miller singing When you wish upon a time!" The announcer said, Blair got on stage and waved to the crowd, "Thank you everyone I hope you enjoy!" Blair replied, the song started to play and Blair took a deep breath, " _When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you, if your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star as dreamers do, fate is kind, she brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing, like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through, when you wish upon a star, your dream comes true."_ She sang, everyone clapped and threw flowers, she waved to the crowd and went off the stage, Kristoff conjured a bouquet of flowers and personally escorted her off the stage. "You were brilliant!" He said, Blair blushed and held his hand, her crescent moon started to shimmer again but this time it was because a princess came to see her, "It's Cinderella!" She said happily, Cinderella told her she was really impressed with her performance, "You must be careful Blair evil forces are going to be after you and your powers, remember to believe in yourself." She told her, she disappeared in a swirl of magic after giving Blair the warning, "It's getting late why don't I get you back to your hotel room." Kristoff offered, since she was a little tired Blair took his offer and started to head back, after walking a good long while she saw her room and kissed Kristoff good night, "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, after going inside Blair went to sleep and began to dream of a vision that she couldn't get rid of.


	5. Chapter 5

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5:

The Villains Strike

All throughout the night Blair tossed and turned in her bed as she slept, in her vision she saw Kristoff lying in a state of suspended animation fighting for his life, she tried to fight back but she somehow felt weak, her crescent moon necklace lost its power and she pleaded for help from her friends or any of the Disney characters for help to strengthen her power, when she finally got the powers and defeated Maleficent she collapsed from exhaustion, she finally woke up in a cold sweat, her Dad who was already awake and ready to wake everyone else up saw his daughter's face, "Blair sweetie are you alright?" He asked, Blair groaned a little and told her dad she had a bad dream and was okay, "Okay as long as it wasn't another bad vision." He replied, Blair got up and made her bed up, she made sure her bed was made and her animals were in their spot on the floor next to her back-pack, after washing her face and brushing her teeth she got dressed in her cutest dress, she put her hairclip in and put on make-up, after her family were ready too for the extra-hour they had, as they entered the park Blair saw Kristoff near the emporium he saw her and started going numb, "Woah Blair you look beautiful." He said, Blair blushed "Thank you." She said, they enjoyed some of the rides when some people started screaming because of dark creatures were attacking, "Come on we gotta get to the bottom of this!" Blair said, she whistled for Rayna to join her which she did, as they got close enough there stood Jafar, "Capture the boy!" He told his demons, they went after Kristoff but thanks to Blair's powers coming into full circle the demons backed off, "No one hurts my boyfriend!" She said firmly, Kristoff was impressed especially when he had powers of his own, "Here use this!" He shouted as he threw a wand towards her, Blair using her baseball skills caught the wand which activated in her presence, "I know what to do!" She shouted back, thanks to the wand's abilities she was able to get rid of the demons before Jafar could do anything.

"I'll be back!" He said disappearing, Blair saw Kristoff and grinned, he held her close to her as everything went back too normal, "Why did they go after you?" She asked him, Kristoff didn't know but he guessed they wanted to use him especially against Blair. "That explains everything but you know they will be back, for now we need to be careful especially with the storm-troopers they could be under Maleficent's influence waiting for the chance to strike." She told him, Kristoff agreed and knew just the place, "It's called Off the Page it's a gift shop in Disney's California Adventure especially in Hollywoodland, its guarded by a powerful guardian called The Illustrator." He suggested, Blair agreed and used a teleportation move to transport them to the shop, "Greetings Kristoff I am pleased to see you made it, and I see you have brought a friend, welcome to you as well." The Illustrator said, Blair curtsied before the guardian, he used his paintbrush to open the door, "I see you two are in danger, I have predicted something like this would happen." He said showing them his drawings, Blair was impressed he knew what all happened so far, "Can you tell us about this vision I had I'll be happy to describe it for you if you like." Blair told her new friend, The Illustrator listened to Blair as she told him about her vision, as he drew the picture he understood exactly what was going on with her, "You are worried about your battle with the villains, especially when your powers have been sucked out. Do not fret Blair you have friends anywhere you are and they can give you strength you need." He told her, Blair smiled and felt better, another guardian came out when he heard intruders were in the shop, "Darkblade I would like you to meet the chosen ones Kristoff and Blair. The villains have returned and they have set their eyes on them especially Blair." The Illustrator assured his friend, Blair and Kristoff introduced themselves to Darkblade, "I'm glad you two are safe, but since Blair had a vision of a possible battle we need to make sure you're protected at all times." Darkblade told them, Rayna growled and stepped forward, "But they are protected, I know because I'm an animal guardian my name is Rayna!" She said, Illustrator and Darkblade smiled at Rayna, "And we're very grateful for your protection little puppy dog, however we need more protection." He told her gently, he petted her to let her know it was okay to trust him, Blair and Kristoff hung out in the gift shop while figuring out a plan. Blair often wondered what would happen if her vision did come true, she hugged her arms tightly and wished there was a better way, Darkblade and Illustrator tried to do the same however nothing could be done, "Whatever happens we want to give you this it's a charm necklace with our charms on it, every time when you meet a princess or fairy the symbol charm will appear on the necklace, the chain is made out of a nickel-free silver don't worry." Darkblade said, Blair took the necklace and wore it proudly, they also told her it would protect her from any evil spell Maleficent might try, "I already told my parents about where we were and they are resting in the room." She told him, Kristoff nodded and used his powers to conjure a meal for him and Blair, she was hungry and decided to eat, after getting something to eat she looked at some magic books to learn how to cast spells, use healing spells, and how to use her new wand, she got the hang of it and made sure to use it in an emergency, "You're safe here the villains don't know where you are." Illustrator assured her, Blair was just calm and hoped no one could kidnap Kristoff, little did she know it was going to happen whether she liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Allies are formed

As the hours passed by Blair and Kristoff began to wonder if a plan was already made, Darkblade and Illustrator called upon some friends of theirs throughout the Disney Universe such as Simba and Nala as cubs from _The Lion King,_ Mulan, Peter Pan, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Chip & Dale, Pluto, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, and Aladdin, "Everyone we have trouble, the villains that we thought were defeated have returned, they're after this girl her name is Blair, we need your help to protect both her and her boyfriend, remember they're tricky so be careful." Darkblade told them, Blair couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her favorite characters right in front of her, "This is unbelievable!" She thought to herself, some of the charms from her favorite characters appeared on her necklace, she felt a little stronger from all of them, "We volunteer to take the first watch, we'll turn into plushes and come to life thanks to her necklace, if anything goes wrong Blair can signal all of you with her wand." Simba said, everyone agreed and asked Blair to use her powers, "I would be delighted everyone." She happily, as she used her powers Simba and Nala were instantly transformed into two cute plushes, after picking them up she put them in her back-pack, "Ta-Da!" She said, everyone was impressed, Kristoff worried about Blair he really cared for her if anything happened to her he'd feel terrible, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, for one thing he wanted to make a sacrifice to the villains to take him and end this whole nightmare, "Excuse me guys but I need to say something." He announced, as Kristoff took a deep breath he told everyone he was considering letting himself be kidnapped by the villains instead of waiting around, Blair couldn't believe what she heard, her heart dropped as tears whelped in her eyes, "Why would you do that?" She asked, Kristoff explained if he did this it would give her a chance to get all the strength she needed to stop Maleficent, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said, everyone gasped and whispered as Dr. Facilier arrived, "The reason why is because you're letting them win, you can't do that even if you want to protect your girlfriend." He told Kristoff, Blair didn't know how to react, she looked at the pictures and knew it was true, "We have no choice, just remember this…" She told him as she kissed his lips, everyone saw with a bittersweet reaction, Kristoff walked outside of the shop and let Jafar's demons take him away.

Blair balled up a fist as she saw Jafar smile evilly to himself. Illustrator put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get him back do not worry." He assured her, Blair tried to smile but she couldn't believe he did that for her, she told her friends wanted to go back to her family, as she met her family her mom could tell she was depressed and left her alone. Everything reminded her of Kristoff, she had enough and decided to train hard to fight Maleficent and get her happily ever after but how would she do it when her friends are scattered, then her charm necklace glowed and Peter Pan showed up, "Hi Blair, if you want to beat Maleficent you're going to need five tasks of Disney magic, the first was to break one of your fears, the second is to practice your powers, the third is to gather all the spells that the three good fairies used, the fourth is to prove your love for Kristoff, and the fifth and most important of all you're going to need make a true sacrifice of something that means a lot to you." He told her. Blair knew what to do but the last one was going to be something she wasn't going to be ready for, her vision she had was only the first part, the second part was her using her powers till she passed out and everything she ever went through would be memories, "Thank you Peter, I'll make you proud." She told him, Peter nodded and disappeared, her bracelet revealed five crescent moons that represent the five tasks she had to complete, the first one already turned red, "one down four more to go, don't worry Kristoff I'm coming." She thought, Blair was already up for her second task thanks to a powerful mentor she had watching her from within, she managed to use her powers to make her whole body glow, as she grew stronger she was ready for the third task, she got one of her books out and started looking for the spell the three good fairies used in _Sleeping Beauty_ and what weapons to use. She was ready for the last two but she needed more time, in her heart Kristoff loved her and she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

Love and Confidence

Since Kristoff's sacrifice everything in Blair changed, her moods changed from being happy and to being very quiet, her eating habits were the same but she didn't add to the conversation, all she could think about was Kristoff, she had to get him back but she was afraid of not being strong enough, she decided to go to Fantasyland and think for a while, she had to let go of her hate towards the villains before it consumed her, somehow every time she tried everything got worse, her only light was Kristoff and they had him, she wanted to scream but one of her charms glowed, Mulan appeared with her arms folded, "Do you really think wallowing in your darkness is going to help do you?" She asked her, Blair looked and saw her favorite princess, "Mulan what are you doing here?" She asked, Mulan sat next her and smiled, "I'm here to help you get over your darkness with a little song." She told her, Blair heard music and began to smile a little, Mulan started to sing, _You know a lot about overcoming doubt, there's so many things people told you that you couldn't do, you have to prove them wrong with these simple words that I hope get through to you, it doesn't matter what people say, if you can do things you in your own way, it's a little voice inside, just let that be your guide and you can save the day, because you are stronger than you know, stronger than you know, when life starts getting rough, you have to always stand tough, because you are stronger than you know._ Blair started understanding what Mulan was saying and sang something too, _There's a lot I can achieve, all I have to do is believe, and that little voice inside I'll let that be my guide, I can save the day, because I'm stronger than I know, stronger than I know, life can get rough I'll be standing tough because I'm stronger than I know._ As the two warriors finished their song something in Blair changed, she was more confident she would get Kristoff back and not have any problems with the villains, Mulan was pleased Blair got the message and hoped her confidence will bloom more with credence and motivation.

Blair looked at the book that the three good fairies used to defeat the villains, she had a feeling the sacrifice she needed to make wasn't going to be easy to do, she needed to find Kristoff before the sacrifice could be made, she looked at the castle and could sense his heartbeat, it seemed to be intertwined with hers, she closed her eyes and could see him in a deep slumber, she reached for his hand and it touched him ever so slightly, she smiled small but was happy to know soon they would be reunited, as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath she decided to go back to Off the Page gift shop and talk to Illustrator and Darkblade, Darkblade paced back and forth in frustration as she came in, "That's it, I don't care what the consequences are we strike now!" He shouted, Illustrator groaned as he tried to calm his companion down, "Darkblade please calm down, I know you want to attack the villains but doing it without a plan is absurd." He told him, Blair got a little confused and had to say something, "Guys what's going on here?" She asked. Illustrator and Darkblade jumped as they saw Blair looking at them with a confused look on her face, "Blair! We didn't know you were coming!" Illustrator said innocently, Blair arched an eyebrow at why her friends were talking like this, "Is there something I don't know because I have some good news." She told them, after sharing her good news both guardians felt relieved, "Now that we got that taken care of there is some news, I'm afraid the villains have attacked and they did that to snuff you out." Darkblade said, Blair took a deep breath and nodded, "I had a feeling they would." She told them, her guardians Simba and Nala came out to stretch their legs, "She really misses her boyfriend doesn't she?" He asked Nala, Nala nodded and Simba flopped his ears down, "Don't worry we'll get him back." Illustrator assured the cubs, In the meantime Blair kept up with her training, read the latest spells, and practiced them, soon she would get Kristoff back she knew it for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

New Power, New Hope

Blair was feeling stronger as she kept training with her new powers, her guardians were impressed by her courage and determination, the villains were disappointed that she mustered all that and still be able to have enough magic to save her boyfriend who was hanging above them in a state of suspended animation, in Adventureland Blair learned about courage and finding strength in herself as others have in her she loved being around her guardians as well as her family who were glad to see her back to her old self again, Rayna her puppy stayed by her side to make sure her heart was filled with light as much as possible, she learned a lot especially how to use her powers, nothing stood in her way. Her guardians Illustrator and Darkblade kept an eye out for any potential threats or attacks from the villains, her moon bracelet had three charms lit in orange, yellow, and green to remind her of the tasks of Disney magic she succeeded in, her little alarm went off, "Blair it's the villains they sent the evil queen to kidnap you, be on alert." Illustrator told her, Blair acknowledged and stayed on high alert, Simba and Nala were out and looking out as well, "Anything Nala?" Simba asked, Nala's ears twitched from every direction and heard something, "Yeah behind one of those topiaries it's the huntsman we got to warn Blair!" She said, they ran to find Blair who was sitting at a table while her family went on some rides, "Blair we saw the huntsman behind the topiary we got to get you to safety." Simba said in a panic. Blair saw him too but refused to run away from a fight, "I'll use my powers you two go see Illustrator and Darkblade don't worry I'll be fine." She told them, the huntsman came out with two axes in his hands, Blair conjured two swords to fight with, as the two clashed she was winning but something was off, "Please chosen one I beg you do not fight me." He pleaded, Blair lowered her weapons and realized he was only under orders, "Why are the villains after me  
Huntsman?" She asked him, he explained they know that she's getting stronger and if they stopped her Disneyland would be theirs, "I'm not giving up without a fight, the question is now what are you going to do?" She said as she crossed her arms and looked at him with an expression that seemed to say, "Can I trust him?", the huntsman's intentions were good and he could be trusted, the evil queen watched from her magic mirror in anger, "Curse that huntsman I knew he couldn't be trusted first he couldn't kill Snow White now after I try to give him a second chance he betrays me by joining the chosen one, no matter we still have her boyfriend." She told the other villains.

Blair and the huntsman walked back to Disney's California Adventure to the Off the Page gift shop to tell her friends about the latest villain attempt, Simba, Nala, and Rayna ran up to her as she came in, "Hey guys it's good to see you too, I have some news to share." She told her animal friends, she told her friends that a new ally was found and he told them everything, "I knew it, Blair we can't wait any longer you need to master the last two tasks of Disney magic now." Darkblade said, Illustrator agreed because it was time whether she liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Blair's Battle

Maleficent and the other villains were looking at Blair through the evil queen's magic mirror, "She's coming we must be prepared to welcome our guest, who would like to volunteer?" She asked her fellow villains, Mother Gothel and Jafar raised their hands, "Excellent if she gives you any trouble use this knock out potion and bring her to me." Maleficent told them, meanwhile Blair and her friends were getting ready for battle as well, "Remember I need to do this on my own if I need you I'll send Simba back to you okay." She told her friends who begged her not to go, "Blair please don't do this, I know you want to get Kristoff back but remember your vision will come to pass, you cannot deny that." Illustrator told her, Blair just continued to get her stuff ready to go and made sure she had everything, Darkblade stopped her, "You have to let us help you, whether you like it or not." He said, Blair had no choice but to take some of her allies with her, "Just remember I need you to be back up and back up only." She told them, Mulan, Peter Pan, Merida, and the lion king cubs nodded and moved forward, it was up to Blair and whether she liked it or not her vision was going to come true, "Don't worry Kristoff I'm coming." She thought, she and her troops marched forward, the parks were quiet because of the sleeping spell that put everyone to sleep until the battle was won, "She's coming let's go." Mother Gothel whispered to Jafar, they came out with a small army of dark soldiers, "So we meet again chosen one for the last time." Mother Gothel said, Blair got her weapon out to stop them, "I should have known Maleficent sent her lackeys to do her bidding." She told them, as the first battle began the only thing that was on her mind was stopping Maleficent and saving both the one she loved and Disneyland.

Blair fought bravely however, Mother Gothel used a knock out potion to knock her out, "Blair!" Illustrator cried, Jafar carried her off to Maleficent's palace, Darkblade growled and vowed to the other villains they would fight as hard as they could, Blair woke up in the center of Maleficent's palace, "Welcome Blair we meet at last." Maleficent said, Blair just glared at her enemy and looked at Kristoff, "Let him go!" She demanded. Maleficent cackled as she used her powers to attack Blair who groaned in pain, she thought her of her vision and whether she liked it here it was unfolding in front of her, she had to do something, "I will defeat you Maleficent, Kristoff's heart and mine are connected, you can't destroy me." She told her, Maleficent thought she was right, "You are correct however there is something you don't know, the reason your heart and his are connected is because I took his heart and hid in one place." She said, Blair couldn't believe it, could what Maleficent say be true or was it a mind trick, "You're lying!" She yelled, she attacked hard and didn't look back, Dr. Facilier knew this would happen before he could do anything he saw Maleficent strike her hard, "You foolish girl, thinking you could defeat me, me the mistress of all evil, now you will deal with all the powers of Hell!" She yelled as she transformed into a dragon, Blair didn't look back she grabbed the only weapons that could defeat her, as she held her sword mighty and proud she lunged at the dragon, Darkblade managed to create a viewing globe at the gift shop, "Come on Blair don't give up." Peter said, Blair panted from exhaustion but remembered something, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, let evil die and good endure." She said, as she defeated Maleficent Kristoff's body floated down gently, she moved closer to him and held his hand, her friends rushed over to the castle to check on her, "Maleficent was right. Kristoff's heart is inside of me; I have no choice." She told them, she took her strongest weapon and pointed it at her side, "Blair don't do this, you mean a lot to us especially to me." Peter said, Blair had tears streaming down her cheeks as she plunged it and in an instant she fell as Kristoff's heart floated back to his body, as he woke up he saw his girlfriend clinging to life, "Blair!" He yelled, he held her in his arms and started to cry, "Kristoff I'm glad you're alive, at least I get to see you one more time. Goodbye." She said as she took her last breath, Illustrator, Darkblade, her guardians, and even her loyal puppy all started to cry, Dr. Facilier noticed her charm bracelet had all the colors lit up, "She did it! But only if wasn't in vain." He said, the blue fairy floated down to see why everyone was in mourning, "My lady I'm afraid the chosen one is gone, she sacrificed herself to save my life, I care about her but I know that Peter loves her as well. What should we do?" Kristoff asked, the blue fairy saw Blair's lifeless body, "She can be saved only by the kiss of her true love, Peter and Kristoff it's up to you." She told them, Kristoff and Peter looked at each other, Peter went first when his kiss worked it was like in _Once Upon a Time_ magic swirled around the whole park to wake everyone up including Blair's family, she opened her eyes and looked at Peter Pan smiling at her, "It was you?" She asked. Peter nodded and helped her get up, she looked at Kristoff who was glad to have her friendship, everyone cheered when the announcement was made in front of the castle, Peter held her hand and it felt like a dream come true, her family couldn't be more prouder of her especially her brother and sister who were just happy to have their older sister back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disney Wish

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

Celebration and a new adventure in Universal Studios Hollywood

As Disneyland was waking up Blair and Peter walked out of the castle to meet her family, "Blair, you're alright!" Her brother Christian said happily, she hugged her brother, sister and her parents very closely, "Before we were under Maleficent's sleeping spell we were worried about you." Her mother told her, Blair assured her family the whole family everything was okay, "We're glad you are alright sweetie." Her mom said, confetti and fireworks popped as the celebration continued to celebrate Blair and Peter's newfound relationship and saving Disneyland from the villains, only one thing was needed a ceremony to unite Peter and Blair, a beautiful cape wrapped around Blair as the blue fairy came to bless the union, she smiled at Peter as Kristoff was his best man as Mulan was her maid of honor, everyone watched as the ceremony began, "Guests of Disneyland we have gathered here today to join Blair and Peter in matrimony, for love has triumphed over the forces of evil." She announced, Blair and Peter couldn't believe it but they were about to be joined in the bonds of a forever relationship, as they exchanged rings they kissed to pledge their love, everyone cheered as the ceremony was completed, her mother cried a little but was happy her daughter saved Disneyland and found someone who loves her for being her. "Congratulations sweetie." Her mother said, Blair and Peter were glad to find each other too, "Thank you for always being there, I love you Peter." She told her new boyfriend, as the celebration continued Blair was comfortable to know that new adventures are on the way in Universal Studios, Peter was able to go with her and keep her company.

After the celebration Blair and her family had a great night to themselves and made sure they were ready, as the next day came Blair packed her back-pack and hoped she had everything ready, as they left the hotel and hit the road everything to her seemed to be more challenging. She wanted to make sure no danger would come but she wasn't certain, as they got out of the car she sensed a lot of energy around her especially a strong kind of magic she never experienced before, Peter kept her close just in case something should happen.

The back-lot studio tour was good for her, she just wanted her family to have fun after everything's that's been going on, her mom was happy but worried about her daughter being out of the fun, "Don't worry Mrs. Miller I'll take care of her." Peter assured her, Blair was happy to see her boyfriend made it, she skipped most of the rides and looked forward to seeing the Water world live show, as she watched the show she had a great time, when they stopped for lunch they had a wonderful meal and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, she kept up with drinking water and staying in the shade, as they enjoyed the rides and the park Blair was feeling more relaxed, she was really hoping to get to Harry Potter world and have the best experience ever, as they reached Harry Potter world Peter sensed a lot of magic coming from her, as they got in Oleander's wand shop a lot of butterflies stirred inside of Blair when they got inside the wand keeper looked at everyone especially at Blair, Rayna was allowed to come to life and experience her wand choosing ceremony, her tail wagged with glee as her mistress tried many different wands after trying two one made her feel more powerful, "My goodness I have never seen anything like this in all of my life but I can see you have a lot magic inside of you my dear, may this wand help you." She told Blair, as she took her new wand Blair broke into song, _"It feels so weird not having this feeling before, all I know there's a lot more instore, as I look with my own eyes, I can clearly see this is a dream come true, that's all I need, this is my time, my time to spread my wings and fly, now that I'm here there's a lot magic around, and it's my job to keep it safe and sound, I'll fight the darkness and protect the light, because I'm ready to fight, this is my time, my time to fight for what's right, my time, this my time to best I can be!"_ She sang, her fellow group members clapped at her performance, after the wand choosing ceremony the tour group ended and everything went smoothly, Blair and Peter were happy to be around each other while her family went on some of the rides and enjoyed themselves, "Blair do you know how much I love you?" He asked her, Blair giggled and knew the answer, after a long day they decided to head back to Disneyland and get started on packing, Peter knew she would be going back to Houston and wanted to let her know he would go with her.

After going back to the hotel, Peter and Blair decided to enjoy the fireworks and talk to the Illustrator and Darkblade, as they went in Illustrator could see Blair was sad, "My dear we knew your visit wouldn't last forever however we want you have these gifts to remember us by." He told her, Blair smiled at the gifts and knew somehow she would be able to come back and visit, Peter gave her a beautiful bracelet to wear for all the memories, Dr. Facilier gave her a bag that could be filled with so much stuff it could never be full, "Thank you guys I'll never forget our adventure together and I hope to come back in case I'm needed for any new dangers." She told them, after getting her gifts back to her room she kissed Peter goodnight and went inside, "Did you say goodbye to your friends' sweetie?" Her mom asked. Blair nodded and showed her the bag she got from Dr. Faclier, "That's very convenient and it even clips on as a keychain for travel. Well I'm glad you had fun hon but it's time to pack and get to bed okay." Her mom told her.

After getting all packed except for her stuff for tomorrow she used her magic to get in her pajamas and get to bed, as she slept the morning creeped in slowly but it was a good type of sunshine that creeped in to the sleeping hotel room, Blair woke up and once again used her magic to get dressed to wash her face and brushed her teeth, after getting her toiletries she put them in her suitcase and zipped it up, her keychain bag was hooked on her purse and ready for her trip back to Houston, Peter met her outside her hotel room as she looked around one more time, he put his arm around her and closed the door, they left the hotel as Illustrator and her other guardians waved goodbye from the lobby, Peter held her close as they got to the airport, after getting to the gate they went into the United Club to get a bite to eat and wait to board their flight as it got closer Blair couldn't wait to get home again, as they boarded the plane it was time to say goodbye to the adventure she had, as she looked out the window the memories popped in her head of staying at the Disneyland resort, meeting Kristoff, learning she had powers, defeating the most powerful Disney villains', saving Disneyland from eternal darkness, and finding true love. Yes, despite going through a lot of drama Blair soon realized that no matter where life took her all it took was a little magic, trust, and even a little bit of fairy magic to fight her deepest fears, will she return to Disneyland to fight more villains? Will she and Peter get married? Guess we'll wait and see…

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys Raven Wormwod23 here, I hope you enjoyed reading *Disney Wish* this story is dedicated to one of my favorite places Disneyland, I hope you comment, review, and recommend this story to anyone you know, Thanks again, Raven Wormwood


End file.
